Thieving
Thieving is a members only skill which allows players to obtain coins and items by stealing from market stalls, chests, or by pickpocketing non-player characters. This skill also allows players to unlock doors and disarm traps. Pickpocketing This is the act of walking up to an NPC and right clicking them, then selecting Pickpocket. If successful, you will gain thieving experience and possibly coins or various items. However, it is possible for the NPC to notice a pickpocket, in which case the NPC will yell "What do you think you're doing!" or some other surprised saying and stun you for four seconds, which will take off a couple of your Hitpoints. Because of the possibility for damage, it is recommended that players bring food. The equipment that a player wears does not affect the success rate, aside from H.A.M. clothing or Gloves of silence. However, equipping a bow without arrows makes it impossible to accidentally attack an NPC. Thievable NPCs Stalls .]]There are a large number of stalls throughout RuneScape, although many of them are in the Ardougne Market. To steal from a stall, simply click on it. The player will then steal the item, or if he is in the line of sight of the stall owner or any nearby guards, he may be prevented by stealing and attacked. Because of this, it is recommended that the player thieve from a side of a stall that is well-hidden from the owner and guards. When the item is stolen, it will take a short period of time to respawn. It should be noted you may not buy from or sell to the stall owner for 10 minutes after last theft from their stall type. In RuneScape Classic, the player has to wait 24 hours. Also in 'RuneScape'' Classic'', the baker in Ardougne will not know if a player steals his cakes. Thievable Stalls * These are the seeds I acquired, as far as I can tell you can only receive seeds for atollment, hops, and flowers. I stole from the stall a 100 times taking note of the amount of each I acquired, I want to eventually post the rarity for each seed from the stall, if you'd like to help do the same, i will be doing it again another day. Rudeboy19xx (talk) 02:29, 13 February 2014 (UTC)Rudeboy19xx Chests There are chests scattered throughout ''RuneScape''. Some chests will have traps on them, to discover what lay inside of them, the trap must be disarmed using the thieving skill, click on the chest and select "Search for traps" from the drop down menu to allow your character to disarm the trap and obtain the items inside. After a player thieves from a chest, he will need to wait for a short period of time before he can again thieve from the chest. Sometimes chests will have dual traps the initial trap disarmed by the thieving skill and a secondary trap that releases Poison Gas into the air, so lower level players should be cautious. If "Search for traps" is not selected when attempting to thieve from a chest, the player will attempt to open the chest and take damage, this damage scales off of your current health down to a minimum. * The 10 Coin Chest did a minimun of 2 damage to me and the Nature Rune Chest did a minimum of 3 damage to me, most likely kills but I wasn't trying to test if out at that moment, you never know unless you try, if someone wants to please do and post that it kills and the minimum damage above, then delete this. Rudeboy19xx (talk) 02:28, 13 February 2014 (UTC)Rudeboy19xx Thievable Chests Doors Certain doors in RuneScape can not be opened by players unless the lock is picked. In order to pick a lock, right-click on a door and select "Pick Lock". If the player has the required thieving level, the door will then be opened. Some doors will require a lockpick to successfully pick the lock. Pickable Doors Other Training Strategies * From level 1-10, pickpocket men in Edgeville (3 coins/pick). * From level 10-20, steal cakes from the Baker's Stall in Ardougne. * From level 20-25 steal from the silk stall in Ardougne. * From level 25-27 steal from the female warriors located in Ardougne. * From 28 do ardy nature chest and make 100k+ per hour if you need money * From level 30-37, complete The Feud if you're up to combat. * From level 40-50, pickpocket Al Kharid Warriors or guards in Ardougne or in Varrock castle in northwest upstairs. * From level 50-55, pickpocket Master Farmers * From level 55-80, pickpocket Knights of Ardougne. * From level 65-80, pickpocket Yanille Watchmen (Whom you'll get bread from to last forever and 60 Coins which all adds up.) * From level 80-99, pickpocket Paladins in Ardougne. * From level 91-99, play the Pyramid Plunder minigame. * For levels 65+, pickpocket Menaphites (with an offensive blackjack for best results). * For any level, pickpocket 'No Fingers' in the Tower of Life south of Ardougne. He drops triangle sandwiches, and only hits for 1 damage. * for levels 15 and up pickpocketing HAM members can prove to be profitable because you can get clue scrolls while pickpocketing them Temporary boosts * Bandit's brew will boost thieving by one. * Yellow spicy stew has the potential to raise or lower the thieving level by up to 6 levels. * Sq'irk juice from the Sorceress's Garden minigame. ** Spring sq'irkjuice increases Thieving level by 1 levels. ** Autumn sq'irkjuice increases Thieving level by 2 levels. ** Summer sq'irkjuice increases Thieving level by 3 levels. Random Events There are four different random events that are specific to thieving. * Watchman - A watchman may attempt to arrest a player and begin to attack him or her. This event has been discontinued. * Poison Gas - When thieving from a chest, a poison cloud may appear, which will poison your character. * Pillory - It is possible that your character will be teleported to a pillory in Yanille, Varrock, or Seer's Village, where shapes must be matched in order to pick the lock and return to where your character was thieving. It is possible for players to throw food at the trapped player, although it wont do any damage. * When picking pockets in the HAM Dungeon, it is possible to get slightly concussed from the blow (Higher agility prevents this from happening as often). Get concussed 3 times, and you will be knocked out and thrown out of the dungeon. Thieving Minigames There are a number of minigames which are based on or include Thieving. * Pyramid Plunder - the desert city Sophanem has a pyramid where you can thieve for artefacts. As you get further into the Pyramid, higher thieving is required but it brings increasing amounts of Thieving experience. One of the fastest methods to train Thieving. * Black Jack - Another Thieving activity in the desert. * Rogue's Den - Traverse a maze with Thieving and Agility obstacles. Modest experience. More interesting for thieves is to open the safes in the dungeon. Good for experience and for the gems that you obtain as loot. * Sorceress's Garden - An interesting game where you dodge guards and try to get fruit. Requires patience, a bit of skill, and experience, but yields excellent experience. Has four levels each giving increased experience at levels 1, 25, 45, and 65. Bring empty beer glasses (can be obtained for free at the shelves in the sorcerer's house). Quests rewarding Thieving experience Hiscores (20 July, 2014) There are 522 players with 99. The best 3 thieves have 200m XP. (21 September, 2014) There are 694 players with 99. The best 5 thieves have 200m XP. Trivia * The first person to reach level 99 in the Thieving skill was Atrate which was achieved on 28 February 2013. He was also the first person to get a single skill to 99. * Thieving is one of the only skills that does not '''require '''any items for training. However, there are items that can boost the amount of XP you receive. Category:Skills Category:Thieving